Boredom
by MobBob
Summary: Request by Snape24: Kitty and Marley have to spend a night in jail. Both get bored and come up with a kinky way to pass the time. Smut.


Kitty sat opposite of Marley in their jail cell, staring at her. Marley tried not to meet her eyes. Kitty was mad at her since Marley was technically responsible for them getting arrested. Marley had been the one who had gotten sick after drinking just one beer, which Marley insisted had been tainted or something. Kitty stayed next to Marley while she was vomiting up her guts in the upstairs bathroom and wasn't able to hear the sound of the police car coming up to the house. By the time Kitty realized what was happening, the two of them were handcuffed in the back of a police car, riding down to the station. They would have to stay the night. Both of their parents were out of town, the reason why they thought they could sneak off to the party. Marley nervously bit her lower lip. She cautiously looked back up at Kitty, who was giving Marley the mother of all death glares. Marley sighed. "Look Kitty, I'm sorry that-"

Kitty stomped her foot against the floor. "Was I talking to you?"

"No," said Marley apologetically.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Wrong answer. You're supposed to shut your mouth and be quiet."

"Okay, can do. I'll just...oops. Sorry." Marley made a lip zipping motion and laid down on her bunk. She turned around to face the wall. She decided it was best to give Kitty her space. Sure, Marley was leaving herself vulnerable to Kitty's wrath, but they were in a jail cell. The guards would protect her if Kitty attacked her. How many people have been killed in jail? Marley laid on the bench for what felt like an eternity. She looked at her watch and realized only five minutes had passed. God she was bored. There wasn't much to do in a jail cell. A thought entered Marley's mind. What if she touched herself? Almost instantly dismissed the idea, but the more she thought about it, the more she thought she could pull it off. She was turned to the wall, so Kitty couldn't see her. Marley looked to Kitty and saw that she was laying on the bench and turned to the wall. She couldn't see anything. Marley undid her jeans and shoved her hand beneath her panties. She began by gently tickling her clit. Marley tried to think of something to get her going. Marley thought about Santana, having visited Lima last week. She imagined Santana in her cheer-leading uniform and standing next to a pole. Santana grinned and began to strip out of her uniform as she danced around the pole.

Marley hadn't told anyone that she liked girls. It was her little secret. She liked guys, but she found girls just as sexy and Santana was especially sexy. Marley stroked her clit with her thumb, her heart racing. Once she had gotten a good rhythm going, Marley shoved two fingers inside herself. She felt the urge to moan and could barely prevent one from getting out. Marley bit her tongue just in time to stop herself from alerting Kitty. But just as Marley was holding back a moan, she heard Kitty gasp loudly. Marley froze and then turned to Kitty. Kitty's had her hand down her unzipped pants and was furiously thrusting her fingers inside herself. Marley shot up. "What are you doing?"

The color drained from Kitty's face. "I'm just...it's not what it looks like...I'm...wait, what are you doing?"

Marley still had two fingers inside her. "I was...Well I was bored and..."

"Don't talk to me freak!" said Kitty.

Marley laughed. "Really? Like I don't know what you're doing?"

"Just shut up," said Kitty.

"Fine with me," said Marley, who went back to touching herself. This time she didn't turn to the wall. Kitty knew what she was doing, so there was no need to hide it. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kitty give her a disapproving look, but she didn't say anything. Kitty just went back to pleasing herself and left Marley alone. Marley went back to fantasizing about Santana, who was now dressed in a black thong bikini. Marley imagined Santana taking off her bra, ripping of Marley's panties, and sucking on her clit. This got Marley really going and soon she came. She smiled and closed her eyes, trying to nod off. She could feel her eyes getting heavy and put her arms under her head. Marley was about to drift off when she heard Kitty, grunting and moaning. She wasn't bothered by this, in fact she kind of found it soothing in a weird way. What Marley thought was weird was how long Kitty was taking. Sure Marley had probably started earlier, but Kitty was taking a while to come. Marley got up. "Kitty, do you need help?"

Kitty shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Do you need me to help you come," said Marley matter-of-factly. "You seem to be taking a while."

"No," said Kitty. "I don't need your help."

"Alright." Marley lay back down on her bench and closed her eyes. But after a few seconds, she could feel Kitty tapping her shoulder. "Yes?"

Kitty shifted nervously. "Um...I might need...well I'm kind of having trouble...well."

"I see." Marley got up and headed over to Kitty's bench, where Kitty lay herself down. Kitty spread her legs out for Marley. Marley smiled devilishly. She took her two fingers and shoved them in Kitty. Kitty groaned as Marley did this. Marley then took her thumb and ground it in Kitty's clit. Kitty squirmed as Marley got to work. Marley made sure to be a little gentle, but decided to be a little experimental after awhile. She thrust violently inside Kitty a few times. Kitty seemed to like this, so Marley gave her more. Kitty moaned. Marley sped up as she stroked Kitty's clit. Soon Kitty's face was covered in sweat and it was clear she was about to come. As she did, Marley put her hand over Kitty's mouth so that the guards couldn't hear. As soon as she was done writhing in pleasure, Kitty laid down and closed her eyes. Before Marley got back to her bench, she could hear Kitty snoring. She smiled to herself as she laid down. She had done good.


End file.
